


Solitaire

by pastelpinkpixwrites



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, gratuitous cum don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinkpixwrites/pseuds/pastelpinkpixwrites
Summary: Solitaire is a game made for one player, and while Taako is that one player, Kravitz devises another way to play with two.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Kudos: 50





	Solitaire

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first go at writing in present tense seeing as all the cool kids are doing it. Figured I'd see what's up, so please forgive any tense confusion, I'm still getting used to it (and of course this is not beta'ed lolol). Enjoy! :)

He wakes up slowly from a needless sleep, eyes opening delicately as he blinks the blurriness out of them. He takes in a deep breath and stretches his long legs under the blankets, toes brushing against his lover’s calf, the usual chill caught on his skin warmed by sleep and a night of closeness.

Taako shifts after a few more moments of trying to cling to comfort before he turns his head to scan his green eyes over Kravitz’s face, slack and relaxed. His sharp cheekbones just beg for the elf to tuck his fingers under them and pull Kravitz’s lips to his, but Taako will let him sleep. He’s been too stressed lately to have any rest, and this is the first time in weeks that he’s actually allowed himself the sleep that neither of them needed but indulged in.

As quietly as he can, Taako slides out from the warmth of their shared bed, air cold on his bare body. Leaning down, his fingers brush against the softness of silk, picking up the lightly colored material. The robe covers him to above the knee, tied loosely at his waist as he makes his way towards the door. One of their cats picks her head up from her place at Kravitz’s feet to watch Taako move, though she quickly puts it back down with a contented sigh.

After escaping without disturbing Kravitz, Taako pads down the hallway to the short staircase and descends into the kitchen out of habit. The floor is chilly though he dares not travel back upstairs for slippers, casting a simple prestidigitation to warm the floor. A small mew alerts Taako to another one of their cats rushing over to grab the warmth of the floor, rubbing against the cabinet before taking a seat to watch him.

Setting the water on the stove top, he sighs to fill the silence, ears perking slightly. Ever since Lup and Barry had moved into their own place, there seemed to be a heavy blanket of quiet over the home and it’s something that Taako isn’t used to. From the cramped halls of the Starblaster to the often rowdy halls of the Bureau, silence wasn’t in his vocabulary.

This is the life of a planar hero when there is no danger, and it’s something that he has yet become used to.

The whistle of the kettle startles him and Taako turns quickly to take the water off before it makes too much noise. Once he has his tea, he moves over to the dining room, the table littered with piles of unfinished paperwork from both himself and his husband, pushed aside for an unfinished game of solitaire that sits on the majority of the clear space.

Kravitz often plays cards when he can’t sleep and it seems as though the previous night is no exception. Taako sits down in the chair that is still pulled out, scooching in with the scrape of wooden chair legs on hardwood. He winces slightly but hears no stir coming from upstairs and lets the tension in his shoulders ebb.

Placing his mug above the elaborate set up, Taako looks down at the cards, arranged in descending intervals of black and red. There’s still a few cards in the reserve pile and he flips the next three over. A red 2 is on top.

Looking absentmindedly over the cards, he finds that it can’t go anywhere and to the bottom of the pile those cards go. The next card he flips is a red 7 which can be placed on the 8 of clubs on the playing field. He does this with a sense of satisfaction, sitting back in the chair for a sip of tea.

It warms him and Taako keeps his hands on the mug, shrugging the shoulder of his robe back up over the exposed freckled skin. He sees a stack of cards that can be moved over a black jack, reaching his left hand out to do so.

This goes on for a while until Taako finds himself stuck. None of the cards are lining up correctly anymore and a bit of frustration grows in the pit of his stomach. He pulls his mass of blonde hair up and off of his neck in a messy bun, a few loose curls tickling his face as he looks a bit more pointedly. His chin rests on his palm and he chews on his bottom lip in thought, no moment of clarity overcoming him as he’d hoped.

The feeling of large hands smoothing over his shoulders makes him hum slightly as he’s pulled back in the chair, those hands crossing and hugging Taako from behind with the chair back in between them.

“Good morning,” Kravitz bids him, voice thick and warm with the honey of sleep. Taako turns around and places a kiss to his husband’s jaw, scruff of his beard scratching gently.

“Morning. Thought you’d be out for a little while longer.” Taako admits, turning slightly to face Kravitz more. In the golden morning sunlight that’s streaming through the windows, Kravitz looks more beautiful than usual.

“I figured I’d see if I could drag you back to bed.” He smiles at the elf and glances at the game that his husband has taken over. “But I see you’re busy.”

“Not really.” Taako turns back to the table, long fingers running along the length of the set up. “Think I fucked myself on this one.”

“It’s easy to do.” Kravitz nods, moving his hands forward, his arms still caging Taako. He pulls the cards together to shuffle them up, Taako watching with vague fascination as the cards fall neatly between his fingers. While Taako was a man of many talents, shuffling was not among them. Whenever he and Lup were setting up a hustle, she’d take the authority on the card shuffling.

Once the game was reset, Kravitz’s hands return to the tops of Taako’s hips, loose enough for the elf to move forward to concentrate. It’s cute to watch, Taako’s bottom lip always falls under his gapped teeth when he’s thinking intently on something and that always does something to Kravitz. The first time he’d seen the elf do that it took all of his strength not to pull his lips out with his own teeth and kiss Taako silly, and even now, he struggles to keep from doing it.

“You lucked out on this one, two aces at the top already.” Kravitz murmurs, his chin on Taako’s shoulder.

“Did you rig these?” Taako smirks despite the fact that his husband is unable to see it.

“No such thing.” His artificial breath is falling against Taako’s neck, the loose hairs making him shudder momentarily. This isn’t lost on the reaper in the least and his lips pucker to press a kiss to Taako’s neck. Another quiet hum falls past Taako’s lips as he moves the aces and flips the first three cards in the reserve. It’s quiet between the two until Taako reaches an impasse with the cards and lets out a small huff. Kravitz smiles, his fingers stroking the silk that only barely covers his partner’s body. “Move your ten stack, love.”

There’s a beat while Taako considers this before his arm lifts, the robe sliding off with it. As he grabs the cards to put them where Kravitz suggests, one of those large hands is moving again, inside the robe and over his chest before he pulls the thin material back up and over Taako’s shoulder. The elf swallows thickly and continues to shift cards around, ignoring just how distracting those fingers are becoming.

Kravitz is now also enjoying the game, though he’s playing one unrelated to the one that Taako’s trying to concentrate on. His red eyes move over to the mug of tea that has long been forgotten, any steam that may have been coming off the liquid gone. His fingers are getting more restless, and just when Taako thinks Kravitz is going to pull his hands back, a hand is back inside his robe.

“You’re awfully handsy.”

“You know I like this robe.” Kravitz smiles.

“You like it enough for me to wear it five minutes before you rip it off.” Taako shoots back, moving a few more cards around. He finds another ace and puts it in the club stack but falters as the pads of Kravitz’s fingers tease a quickly budding nipple. “You want me to call it quits here, Bones?”

“No, no,” Kravitz tells him innocently. “Finish your game.” He instructs his husband before giving the nipple under his fingers a sharp pinch. Taako lets out a noise that goes straight to Kravitz’s groin and his smile only grows, sharp canines poking out only slightly.

Doing as he’s instructed, Taako takes a breath and moves to flip the next three cards in reserve while Kravitz contents himself with slowly touching each inch of the elf’s tanned skin. When it seems like Taako is too focused on the cards, he moves his fingers quickly to play with his nipples again if just to see the smaller man squirm in his chair. Kravitz looks down and sees Taako’s thighs pressed tightly together, lifting his head and placing a light kiss to the tip of the elf’s long ear.

This time, Kravitz drinks in the small hitch in Taako’s breath and removes his hand from the inside of Taako’s robe, quickly falling to his lap. His hand moves between Taako’s thighs, pushing them apart with strong fingers to grasp his husband through the silk. He’s already hardening at the attention and now, Kravitz latches onto the side of Taako’s neck to give a sharp suck to the skin.

“Krav…” Taako warns the man behind him, a card between his fingers. Kravitz smiles against him, gives one last hearty suck and pulls back to admire the redness that blossoms where his mouth was.

“Like I said love, finish your game.” Kravitz has his hips pressed up against the back of the chair, arousal poking at Taako’s back through the wooden ornamentation. He wants to comment on it but his breath is stolen when Kravitz’s hand squeezes him tightly, feeling the fire in his stomach growing. He wants to stop playing but he knows that that isn’t Kravitz’s plan right now.

Taako places the 5 of diamonds on top of the 6 of spades, hand trembling only enough for him to notice. As he does this, Kravitz gives him a slow stroke through the silk, green eyes flickering down to watch the outline of his cock becoming more defined in the half-drow’s hand. He swallows once more, taking the four of clubs and placing that on top of the 5 he just placed. Kravitz tightens his hand and gives another stroke, pulling a small moan from Taako.

Shifting, Kravitz places his nose into the mess of hair that Taako has pulled up; he loves the elf’s beautiful hair, but he adores when it’s off of his freckled skin. It’s so much easier to leave marks on him when his neck is exposed.

With that thought, Kravitz leans down on the other side of Taako’s neck and latches on once more, sucking harder than he had on the other side. He can feel Taako moving his hips into his hand but lessens his grip, silently urging him to continue playing. Reluctantly, he does.

A few more cards are moved and Taako is rewarded with small touches that bring electricity to his skin, shocking him each time Kravitz touches him somewhere else. Taako is hardly paying attention to the cards anymore, panting gently as Kravitz stokes him slowly.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Kravitz mentions in passing as Taako moves for a card. The elf groans but returns his hand to the edge of the table, his nails digging into the wood as he tries to ground himself.

Somehow, more than two thirds of the table gets cleared but Taako is stuck. He can barely see straight at this point, but Kravitz won’t let up.

“So what happens if I can’t finish this?” Taako asks suddenly, his voice very much strung out. Kravitz just chuckles and Taako can feel it.

“Then I guess I’ll have to go back upstairs and leave you to it.”

“...You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.” Damn him. Kravitz sucks on Taako’s ear and the smaller man nearly forgets the situation for a moment. The reaper’s middle and forefinger press into the tip of Taako’s now weeping cock, feeling the wetness spreading across the silk. “Though it feels like you wouldn’t like that.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” He bites out, finally moving a few more cards to the correct stacks. Kravitz’s clothed erection is now pressing insistently against his back and Taako takes a moment to push against him, earning a sharp nip to his neck. That elicits goosebumps and Taako forgets about the game once more, revelling in the feeling growing in his stomach. He lets his eyes slide closed until a sharp squeeze to his dick startles him out of his lull.

“Taako.” Kravitz lets out something akin to a growl, rutting his hips forward.

“You’re the one doing this, my man. Say the word and we can forget the whole thing.” Taako offers, trying his best to turn to look at Kravitz though it’s nearly impossible from the position they’re in. He is instantly eating his words as Kravitz’s hand removes itself from him and Taako scrambles to grab his wrist. “Fine.”

Kravitz says nothing and returns to teasing his husband, watching as one more card is placed in its correct stack. Taako’s very close to being done, though with the constant attention on his cock now, it’s nearly impossible for him to concentrate. Taako feels like he’s falling apart, grasping the table’s edge and moans louder this time, loud enough to bring Kravitz out of his haze behind him. There’s a pool of pre-cum in between Taako’s thighs, causing his robe to stick to him despite the top of the robe having slipped completely from him.

For the first time since this began, Taako’s hand reaches up and behind him, tangling into Kravitz’s braids. He tugs and Kravitz gives him his first real affirmation of pleasure and that gets Taako to concentrate for a few more moments.

He’s only a few cards away from being finished, but now Kravitz is jerking him so perfectly that Taako sucks in a deep breath, too concentrated on the feeling of sweat prickling at his skin to give any shit about the cards in front of him. His moans are broken off in his throat, jagged edges cutting the air around him in an attempt to make it thinner and easier to breathe.

His hands are balled up so tight that he can feel his nails imprinting violent crescents into his palms as his legs start to tremble around Kravitz’s furiously working hand. Taako’s just about there and all he needs is just a little more and he’s _begging_ for it with his moans, with each breath, and just when he’s about to lose all control, Kravitz stops.

Taako stutters out an objection, the fire that had built up in his stomach washing away from him and leaving through each point of his body, cock aching and cold without the grip of his husband. The silk in his lap is a completely different shade of color than when he first put it on, drenched with the fluid that had collected there. It was probably ruined.

“What the _fuck_.” Taako bit out between ragged breaths, flipping around to see Kravitz’s hands are firmly on the back of the chair. The half-drow offers nothing to Taako who just groans miserably, turning back to the cards and very _very_ dramatically slams them down into the correct piles until the playing field is completely barren. “Okay. It’s done now-”

He’s cut off by Kravitz lifting him out of the chair so quickly he starts to see spots, head spinning as Kravitz tears the chair out from under him with one hand and pulls them chest to chest with the other. Taako still hasn’t overcome the pain in his groin from his almost-orgasm but he quickly forgets when Kravitz’s mouth is on his, hungry and demanding.

The table hits his thighs right below his ass and Taako nearly folds back until Kravitz now sweeps the top of the table in a broad stroke, paper and cards flittering to the floor like leaves in an autumn breeze. The stark contrast in sound is jarring as Taako’s forgotten mug clatters to the ground, obviously breaking and splashing tea all over both of their documents. For a fleeting moment, Taako hopes Ren doesn’t get too angry when he has to request new forms.

Taako’s only now laid back on the (relatively) cleared table, though he can feel a few residual cards sticking to his bare shoulder. Kravitz reluctantly parts from him, sliding his underwear off his legs before glowering down on the elf like a hungry predator. His cock is swollen and leaking, ready to press inside of him whenever he deemed it right… But the reaper takes his time in looking at every inch of his husband beneath him.

Kravitz’s looks at Taako’s blotchy neck, bruising with marks he knows that he’ll be scolded for later, his nipples red from teasing. Perhaps best of all is where Taako’s cock sticks out from between both sides of the robe, right below the useless knot that’s holding the silk onto his waist and nothing else, dark with his arousal and near completion.

Taako’s thighs are also peeking out from the robe, shining with more of the same fluid. Kravitz takes two fingers and swipes some onto his finger tips, pushing Taako’s legs far apart and finding his hole within a millisecond. His fingers push in easily, the smaller of the two still pliable from their nighttime romp and Taako’s head tips back as he lets out a breathy moan. These moans are different from the ones he lets out when Kravitz is jerking him off, these are much more deep and so much more intimate.

Leaning over him, Kravitz pushes his fingers in up to the second knuckle, feeling Taako draw one of his legs up so that his foot is resting on the edge of the table. His lips are close to Taako’s ear breathing on it and making the dick pressed against his stomach jump.

“You’re so ready for me, aren’t you, Taako?” Kravitz husks in the elf’s ear. He isn’t one for dirty talk that often, but he knows just how much it drives the man under him crazy. Taako can only let out another pathetic moan as the fingers inside him spread and his toes curl under the table’s edge. “Can’t answer me?”

“I-If I wanted to talk, we coulda done that when I was, oh I don’t know, sitting upright.” Taako mentions, his arms circling around behind Kravitz’s broad shoulders. “Right now I got a few other things on my mind, homie.” With that, Taako ruts his hips upwards to grind his erection harder into Kravitz’s stomach and the larger of the two chuckles deeply again.

“I suppose you did work hard enough to get here.” Kravitz says casually while he draws his fingers out quickly. Using the same hand, Kravitz runs his cock over Taako’s slickened thighs, gathering up what he can of Taako before lining up his head with the fluttering hole. Taako’s already so open that he pushes in with little resistance, his own pre-cum making the process even easier.

He watches intently while Taako’s jaw goes slack, adams apple bobbing as he swallows dryly. Kravitz is big and doing this without lube isn’t really the best thing in the world, but something about the haste of the moment does enough to dull the ache.

“Gods, Kravitz-” Taako chokes out, his nails now biting into the skin over Kravitz’s shoulder blades as he quickly starts to thrust into him. Taako’s voice takes on a different quality when they’re like this, his usually obnoxious lilt barely noticeable as he babbles out a mixture of curses and Kravitz’s name. The reaper loves it; this little piece of Taako that no one is privy to except himself, the tone of voice that has the ability to weaken him with a single syllable.

One of Kravitz’s arms is wrapped under Taako’s shoulders so that his head isn’t hitting the table when he throws it back, the other holding onto Taako’s lean thigh, nearly pulling the elf onto his cock with each thrust in. He knows exactly how to angle his hips to make Taako shout, though he purposely avoids doing that knowing just how close he brought him before. Taako is also well aware of his husband’s plans and luckily for Kravitz, Taako can be quite the masochist.

“H-How long are you going to leave me hanging?” Taako manages out, a quick gasp sounding when Kravitz’s teeth brush against his earlobe.

“Why, do you want to finish?”

“Sometime this century, yeah!” Taako sounds frustrated and it’s adorable, though it’s more out of the ache in his balls than a want to be cute.

The table is being pushed and pulled with the force with which Kravitz is thrusting his hips, the sound of scraping wood breaking up the slap of skin and Taako’s wanton moans, too far gone to care about what he sounds like anymore. Eventually, his slim fingers find their way to either side of Kravitz’s face, pulling him to have eye contact with Taako. Taako’s eyes are a stunning emerald green and one of the most beautiful things about him and despite the nature of their act, Kravitz’s heart aches for a moment with the immense love he feels for this man under him. He rests his sweaty forehead against Taako’s and slides his eyes closed as he takes in the intimacy of Taako’s voice and the feel of being so utterly surrounded by him in every way.

“Krav- Krav f-fuck, I..” He’s trying so hard to talk, and again, it’s endearing. Of course Kravitz doesn’t relent.

“What was that darling? Didn’t quite get that.” Kravitz teases him and Taako resists the urge to slap him. It’s easy when his balls are cramping and he needs to finish.

“I need to cum, you asshole!” Taako barks out, drawing his head back from Kravitz’s to get his gaze again.

“I’m an asshole now?” Kravitz reiterates with a half-smirk.

“Yes! You’re torturing m-me and oh fuck. God, fucking-!” Taako can do little more than moan when Kravitz angles his hips just right and rams into his prostate. His hands fall away from Kravitz’s face and the half-drow pulls his upper body up to put more force behind his hips. Taako writhes, desperately trying to grab at anything that’s around him to ground him from the peak that’s coming on too harshly, though there’s nothing there. Kravitz wonders for a moment if he’s being a bit too cruel but Taako’s words soothe that fear instantly. “D-Don’t stop. Fuck, don’t you fucking dare s-stop-!”

Kravitz fulfills his wishes and watches as Taako’s eyes roll back, his back arching off the table as he comes, so blissed out that Kravitz wants to remember this moment forever. His blonde hair is an absolute mess around him, untouched cock painting both of them in his seed. Perhaps his favorite thing is seeing the slight raise at the bottom of Taako’s stomach each time his cock is shoved back inside of him, a reminder of just how deep Kravitz is and his size. The moment is perfect and almost a match for how tightly Taako is clamped around Kravitz’s dick, making it harder for him to fuck him through his peak.

Somehow, he manages to keep going and Taako never seems to come down fully, especially with how Kravitz is drilling his prostate. Already partially lifted off the table, Taako pushes himself up completely to be at the edge and throws his arms around Kravitz. The reaper can feel the cum between them on their chests but doesn’t care because Taako is mewling so sweetly in his ear.

“G-Gonna cum again.” He squeaks out, body so taken with overstimulation that he’s amazed he formed a sentence. “Krav- fuck- Cum with me.”

Those three words ignite within Kravitz and his need to keep fucking Taako nearly double, a possessive growl forming at the back of his throat. While Kravitz isn’t one for dirty talk, the more blissed out Taako is, the dirtier his mouth is. Kravitz takes great pride in just how much he can get Taako to say.

“Kravitz, I need you to fucking cum in me. Fucking gods, Krav- _Kravitz_ -!” And then Kravitz’s hips stutter as he slams back into Taako, stopping only for a moment as he finally begins to spill inside of him. It’s only once Kravitz remembers to keep moving his hips that he realizes that Taako is also frozen in another peak, whimpering as his cock gives another valiant effort at coming despite already being quite spent.

Kravitz can feel the cum rushing out of Taako’s hole and onto the table and Kravitz’s thighs, shivering in both the vision of that and the pleasant waves of aftershocks racing through him. Taako finally goes slack in his arms, barely holding himself up while Kravitz empties himself completely inside of him. Taako pushes back shakily, eyes shining brightly up at Kravitz only for a moment before they slide shut and the elf is kissing him.

Despite still being connected and the cum dripping out of him onto the floor, their kiss is sweet and unrushed, pleasant and slow. Kravitz’s hands move to Taako’s lower back to support him, rubbing gentle circles there before he even has a chance to complain about the pain under his skin.

They break apart and Taako is lazily smiling at Kravitz, fingers once more tracing the sides of his face. They stay silent for another beat before Taako takes a deep inhale of breath and looks at the carnage on the floor.

“You broke my favorite mug.” He snarks but Kravitz shrugs.

“You didn’t seem to mind too much.”

“No, but you get to clean it up.”

“Mm, later.” Kravitz resolves, pulling his hips back and sliding out of Taako. The elf’s robe is a mess and so are they. “For now, let’s get a shower and then back to bed.”

“I like your day-off plans.” Taako thinks for a moment. “Until you break my shit.”

“Alright then. Next time I fuck you silly I’ll be sure that everything is gently placed aside first.”

“Such a gentleman.” Taako rolls his eyes and this time his left hand gently taps Kravitz’s cheek. “Speaking of breaking my shit, you’re carrying me up to the bathroom. You oughta know that.” Kravitz barks out a bit of laughter to which Taako just smiles lovingly. As much as he enjoyed their game, it looks like they’ll be playing with tea-stained cards next time.


End file.
